


I Wont Fall For You!

by meli2cm



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meli2cm/pseuds/meli2cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy was the third prince of the Pirate Kingdom. Locked inside his kingdom, he always dreamed to explore the world. One day, a word from his father snatch even the least of hope of his dream even his freedom. As the sign of treaty, Luffy have to marry their rivalry country’s King who is infamous with the nickname “Cold blood demon”.<br/>Well, Luffy won’t obey his Father’s word so easily, though…<br/>One piece fanfic! Kingdom AU! BxB! Yaoi! ZoLu!<br/>Don’t like don’t read :D<br/>-Meli</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue : The Naughty Prince Monkey D. Luffy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic here!  
> So as you can see this is a BxB story between Zoro n Luffy in a kingdom!AU  
> Anyone who dont like story with yaoi theme you can stop reading now^^ (It isnt hardcore at all, so for anyone who can still tolerate light yaoi I think you can still continue to read :D)  
> For the desclaimer : I dont own Luffy n the others, they are Eiichiro Oda's! Except for some plot twist n OCs later they are mine X3
> 
> Hope you could enjoy it!  
> -Meli

Chapter 0: The Naughty Prince, Monkey D. Luffy

“Prince Luffy… Where are you?!” A beautiful maid shouted as loud as she could. It has been hours since she tried to find the young naughty prince and now she tried her luck to find him in the Royal Garden. If she couldn’t find the young prince and quickly prepared him for the banquet tonight she didn’t know what kind of punishment she would get this time. She had lost count on how many time King Shank had forgiven her even though she couldn’t finish her work properly, which usually cause by the young prince mischievous behavior. Ever since the King saved her from slavery, Nami has been taking care of Prince Luffy, her savior only son. She sighed, even though she had taken care of the young prince for 15 years already but never once the duty felt lighter, she even though it got harder and harder to take care of the next king this days.  
  
“Good afternoon, Nami san.” greeted another maid who was Nami’s best friend, Nico Robin. It was rare for her to see Robin in the garden since she was responsible for the activity in the Kingdom Grand Library thus making her seldom left the Library.  
  
Nami smiled weakly to her best friend before greeted her back. It didn’t take long before Robin realized that once again Nami lost sight of the young prince.  
  
“… To make thing worse, that rascal has to choose to disappear on this important ball day tonight! Just you wait, Luffy! If I found you, I’ll smack that rubber head of yours!!” She grumbled out of pure frustration which made Robin giggled slightly.  
  
“Maybe it’ll make you feel better, Nami san…” Robin smiled grew wide as she whispered to Nami.  
  
“I just see ‘that little rascal’ tip-toeing to the Kitchen. Black leg san must have stunned him by now”  
  
After she said that, Robin left the now giggling dark orange haired maid.  
  
Both the corner of Nami’s lips curled up as a scary smirk formed on her face. “It’s your unlucky day, Luffy…”

***********OnePieceFanFic**@Meli2cm***********

“Ha-Aa-AhAa-ChOOooWw!!”  
  
Luffy sneezed, a strange sudden chill on his skin made him shivered slightly. He wondered what made he felt like that.  
  
“Oi, you little food thief…” Sanji pointed the tip of his ladle waking Luffy from his day dream.  
  
“Hehehe~, I’m just hungry Sanji kun… Can’t you forgive me this one time, please?” Luffy begged Sanji, the infamous black legged fighter and as well the head chef of the Pirate Kingdom Royal Chef. Sanji let out a long heavy sigh before hitting Luffy’s head once with his ladle. Fortunately, Luffy is a rubber man making him immune to any kind of direct hit except anything sharp. This was the gift of Royal blood of Pirate Kingdom. Each generation will have a strange ability that will help them in ruling the kingdom. But despite that, they have one weakness, the sea. No one knows about this fact except the Royal family itself as it was the top secret of the country.  
  
“You seriously need to change your behavior, your highness… This kingdom future is in your hand!” The head chef chided the young prince while setting loose the rope on the young prince hands and feet. “I hope this is the last time I found you sneaking into the kitchen, Luffy… I won’t tolerate any more of your ‘snack time’! Wait until the food is served on the dining room!!”  
  
“Hai (Yes), Sanji kun!” Luffy answered while showing his cute big smile which made Sanji blushed slightly. “Then, I’ll take my leave… I’ll surely looking forward for your food on the ball— Woaah!”  
  
“Found you, Luffy!” Nami smacked Luffy’s head as hard as she could.  
  
“Ahh! Nami cwhaan!!” Sanji exclaimed happily. He danced strangely while bringing a delicious looking cake on his hand. “For you, princess~”  
  
But before Nami could even take it, Luffy has snatched the cake and gulped it whole in one bite. Luffy smiled happily to Sanji, “Wow! That’s so good! Make it for the dessert in the ball tonight, Sanji…” Luffy screamed loudly while being dragged by her personal maid who is also his best friend, Nami. Sanji could only sigh unable to take out his rage to the super naughty prince who had destroyed his plan to take his beloved Nami’s heart again.

***********OnePieceFanFic**@Meli2cm***********

“Wait! What did you say, Shank?”  
  
“It should be Father, but whatever… *sigh* The neighbor country, Samurai Kingdom, king will attend today ball so I hope you could befriend him, Luffy. And also Ace and Sabo couldn’t attend today ball since they have to attend an important meeting with The World Government. So, today you have to somehow do your duty as The Prince in the ball…” King Shank repeated his explanation to his younger son. He didn’t really expect Luffy to accept his news happily, but he somehow had to force him to agree.  
“I. Don’t. Want. To. Attend!” Luffy shouted letting loose his King’s Disposition. Almost half of the soldier on the King Throne collapsed immediately unable to hold their consciousness. Most of the still conscious soldiers were trembling in fear unable to move even a single step. King Shank smirked at Luffy. Slowly he rised up from his throne.  
  
“You dare to defy me, Monkey D. Luffy?” Shank said still in a compose tone although Luffy could feel Shank’s King’s Disposition flowing with stronger intensity than his before. Now, the remaining soldiers that barely could stand their ground could be count by a hand even Luffy could feel his feet started to tremble slightly.  
  
“But I can’t act princely at all…” Luffy said trying to sound threatening although now he could only let out half of his usual voice.  
  
“I won’t accept any excuse Prince Luffy… Nami, come in!”  
  
Nami quickly came inside and immediately bowed in front of the mighty King Shank. “What can I do, Your Highness?”  
  
“Prepare Luffy for the ball tonight and don’t let him escape! He has to attend the ball tonight no matter what!” Shank said in a super cold tone making each one living being in that room trembled and bathing in cold sweats.  
  
“Y-your will i-is-s my c-com-ma-mand, Your H-highness” Nami bowed deeply once again before dragging the now frozen Prince Luffy.  
  
“And Nami…”  
  
Nami foot stopped midair, a cold sweat dropped from her chin. “Y-Yes, Your Highness?” She asked thinking that maybe The King was going to punish her or even worse firing her.  
  
“Called Chopper and Brook here… These soldiers need some treatments and further training…” Shank sighed. Nami could feel the change in The King’s voice. At least now, The King has decreased the intensity of his King’s Disposition.  
  
“Yes, Your Highness…” Nami bowed one more time before she really left the King Throne room. No matter how many times she witnessed the fight between The King and The Young Prince, she would never be able to adapt to it. To be honest no one would be. Their fight was just too scary and intense. Even though none of them has lifted their weapon, just exchanging words was enough to make half of the Royal Army soldiers to collapse.  
  
“Ouch! Let me go, Nami!” Luffy protested kicking the dark orang haired maid which only made Nami’s grip tighten almost chocking him in the process.  
  
“Never. Even if it’s mean you’ll hate me, I’ll never let you go!” Nami insisted.  
  
The young prince let out a weak cough several times from the lack of air. “But at least loosen your death grip… You are chocking me, Nami…”  
  
“Eh? Gomen~, Luffy…”  
  
A sly smile slipped out from Luffy’s pink lip. An escape plan started to form in his mind. But his plan organizing was disturbed by a hard smack on his head.  
  
“Aoch! What the hell was that for, Nami?!” Luffy grumbled rubbing his head.  
  
“Like I would fall for your obvious lie, Luffy!” Nami dragged Luffy in front of a big grand door. “Get in and don’t try to escape or you won’t get any lunch, late lunch snack and early dinner later!”  
  
“What?! NOOO! GIVE ME MY FOOD, NAMI!!” Luffy screamed making a big scene like usual. Nami could only sigh seeing the childishly behavioring young prince.  
  
“Just stay here like a good boy for another 5 hours and I’ll tell Sanji to add the portion of your lunch later!”  
  
“Sir, Yes sir!” Luffy saluted to Nami showing his big teeth smile at the same time. Nami rolled her eyes, but just this time, this time only that she hope that Luffy would really obey her.


	2. Chapter 1 : Who Are You?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third prince Luffy who tried to run away from his maid end up in a very awkward meeting with a strange green haired man who he never had met before...  
> .  
> "Who the hell is this strange man?!" Luffy thought  
> .  
> "if you want to know about me, well, you will know soon enough…"the man gave Luffy a very strange smirk.  
> .  
> “I don’t want to see you again!” He screamed out loud. But his head was now oddly hot and warm and there was a strange tinge of happiness deep inside his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The First Chapter! Hope you enjoy it!!

Chapter 1: Who are you?!

The skinny teenager frowned slightly before his face changed into a big naughty grinned.  
  
“How the hell I could wait for another 5 hours, Nami…” The boy murmured softly not intending for the taller tangerine haired girl to hear it. The young prince waited and waited until he couldn’t hear her anymore. Stealthily he opened the big window inside his room and looked outside. A big grinned appeared on his cute face. “Clear!” He thought enthusiastically, it was rare not to see either Ussop or Frank there on the garden. With his power as a rubber man, Luffy stretched his arm long enough to reach one of the tree trunk which was big and looked strong enough to support his weight later.  
  
“Gomu gomu no ROCKET!!” The ravenette screamed loudly forgetting the fact that he should keep himself low. His hand gripped the trunk tightly as he leaped high to the sky. He loved the sky and the short moment when his body was high up liked he had grown a wing and one day he could really fly instead just floating for a moment. Well…, he didn’t really care get found out actually. Even if Nami had said that she would confiscate his food share, he could still steal it directly from the kitchen. What was more important was what he should do now. The sight of the town just directly over the Kingdom big stone wall was really tempting with all the food stand and the restaurant and…  
  
“Whoah! Luffy, what are you doing there?!” The naughty prince thought was cut by a loud shout just below the place he was standing now. There stood a man with an unusually long nose and black curly hair. His chest was bare showing his well build muscle. In his hand was an oddly big black slingshot that he always brought anywhere, he always said that it was the most dangerous weapon in the world especially in his hand which the little prince kinda doubt sometimes. Except his usual oblivious boasting, the young prince like him enough as a responsible head gardener and also close friend beside Nami of course.  
  
Luffy smiled brightly to his partner of crime, Ussop, before jumping from the tree trunk. “Konnichiwa, Ussop!” The raven prince greeted him happily.  
  
“Konnichiwa…” Ussop greeted him back with a smile before retorting into a more serious tone, “Er, Luffy, what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in your room, like right now?” The tanned boy asked, his feet fidgeted uncomfortably as the now grinning prince slowly approached the garden where the Kingdom Head Botanist stood.  
  
The dark hair prince walked slowly toward the big swing attached to a gigantic tree which Ussop successfully grew some years ago before sitting there with a full face smile. “I’m bored” The paler from the two said matter of fact as he swung the big swing like a mad man, “What are you gonna do, Ussop?”  
  
“After this I have to go to the Main garden to do check up on some plants… Why?” Ussop asked back with a slight hint of fear in his question. It was like he didn’t want to hear the other boy answer at all. Like the tanned boy had already knew that his answer would only be bad news for him.  
  
“Can I help?” Luffy asked but to Ussop’s ear it was more like an order rather than favour.  
  
“B-but! Nami san will be angry for sure if she find out you slip out from your room, Luffy! And surely she will blame all the faults at me if you go with me!” Ussop tried hard to stop my crazy swinging just to be bounced back by the strong impact. “Please go back to your room, Luffy!” The tanned boy begged desperately.  
  
“Don’t want to!” The prince huffed stubbornly. In the end Ussop gave up and let his best friend followed him to the Main Garden. The first half hours were mostly Ussop doing his works while Luffy did both observing and disturbing him at the same time. But it seems like those activities bored the Prince just as quick as he decided it. He huffed and grumbled inaudibly about how he thought it was Ussop’s plan to make him bored like this. In the end he stood up from where he sat gave his best friend a not too enthusiastically farewell before stomping away. The Head Gardener let out a long relieved sigh seeing the ravenette disappearing figure as the only reason he would be punished by Nami or King Shankss had left him alone.  
  
“Now…, where should I go?” the young man mumbled boredly. Going to the sparring arena could be a good idea, Luffy thought as he could loosen up his stiff muscle by doing some sparring with the soldiers or even better with Brooke. It has been some weeks since the last time he did some sparring and real exercises apart from running here and there, especially running away from a certain orange haired girl. His long thought was cut abruptly by a storm of sweet smell that immediately filled his nose thus making the young prince’s stomach grumbled automatically.  
  
“Damn… Now, I’m hungry again. Maybe a quick detour to the Kitchen won’t hurt.” He started to drool thinking what kind of amazing dessert his chef friend was currently making now, which only worsen his grumbling stomach. He quicken his step to the Kitchen secretly hoping not to bump into Nami in his way.  
  
It didn’t really take that long to find the big white door leading to the main Kitchen, considering how many times the brunette had slipped there. Luffy’s inner self and stomach were literally doing some happy dance at the sight of the Kitchen’s door. Quietly, he peeked inside. His dark eyes roamed the room excitedly, he could see some men and women in white uniform and tall hat busily walking here and there, chattering and working on their cooking at the same time. From all the other chefs, only Sanji stood out the most thanks to his black suit and golden blond locks of hair.  
  
Luffy let out a short ‘Tsk’ at the sight of the young genius chef. It would be super hard to just snatch a bite of snack with him there. And if he was busted there, he couldn’t imagine what kind of crazy punishment Nami would give him.  
  
“What are you doing, Luffy?” A soft tapped startled the hell out of him. Luckily he could stop himself from freaking out loud. Luffy turned around just to find his youngest friend, Chopper. With his short figure and big round grey eyes despite being only 3 years younger than Luffy he was absolutely the cutest person Luffy ever known, and would ever knew he added after some thought. His soft milk chocolate hair were mostly covered by his trademark big red hat. On his back there would always be a small black pack full of medicines and stuffs unknown to the ravenette. “Luffy?” Chopper asked the older boy once more since he didn’t get any answer from his first question.  
  
“Hi, Chopper!” The ravenette gave the shorter boy a big quick smile which the younger one happily returned with his own cute shy smile. An idea suddenly popped up inside Luffy’s mind. He grabbed Chopper’s hand and shoved him to the wall just right beside the Kitchen’s door. The younger one cheek immediately tainted by a dark shade of pink and it gradually getting redder as the older boy’s face got intimately closer. The young doctor could only shut both of his eyes tightly and trembling on the grip of the taller boy like a small deer.  
  
Luffy’s face got dangerously close as his lip reached out to Chopper’s ear. He shuddered as the prince’s breath brushed his sensitive ear slightly. “…Chopper?”  
  
“Un?” The brown haired boy gulped his saliva nervously as his heart raced like crazy. It was uncomfortable being this close with his regular patient.  
  
“Could you help me?”  
  
“Huh?” Chopper opened his eyes in confusion. The prince had pulled away from his face giving some distances between them, which is good for Chopper’s heart, and was currently grinning like madman. Luffy got closer once more and whispered something in the younger boy’s ear. Once again Chopper’s heart accelerated though this time instead of caused by nervousness it was more like a racing heart cause of fear.  
  
***********OnePieceFanFic**@Meli2cm***********  
  
“G-go-G’m-m-Mor-morning, Sanji!” Chopper walked stiffly inside. Some of the cooks stopped working shocked by the sudden visit of the Head Physician. Luffy giggled softly. It’s so funny to see those old man getting so worked up like that.  
  
“Morning, Chopper. What’s your business here?” Sanji asked Chopper right to the point. Well, unless it was a girl Sanji would never do any sweet talk. Chopper’s small figure was literally trembling now. In front of the older man, Chopper looked even smaller and tinier than before. Seeing his friend’s trembling in fear like that kind of made the ravenette washed in some guilty. But going out and revealing himself to Sanji at this moment was absolutely not an option at all. Mentally he kept apologizing to the small doctor and silently promising that he would pay the doctor back some time.  
  
“C-ca-Can I t-ta-Take some s-sample of f-food for the ball l-later?” Chopper asked. If he didn’t really concentrate on the small brown haired boy Luffy could barely heard what he said since rather than talking Chopper looked more like he was mumbling.  
  
Sanji’s blue eyes narrowed. Chopper literally just became even smaller now if that was even possible considering how small his size was on normal situation.  
  
“Well…” Sanji started trailing off his words, obviously doing that to make the younger boy in front of him bathed in more sweat from over nervousness, “Just take the one you want and quickly go back…” He said finally, his words still full of suspicion though.  
  
Chopper was beaming like crazy and bowing repeatedly to Sanji before taking some random cake. Eyeing the doctor, the prince chanted silent words so his youngest friend would get him the most delicious one.  
  
“And Chopper” Sanji unexpectedly called Chopper when there was only some steps between him and the door. “Tell Luffy, ‘the next time you want to take food, take it yourself’”  
  
At that time, both the young teenager literally frozen on their spot gulping in horror at the same time. Luffy shook his head to calm himself down. How sharper could his cook friend be? Luffy grumbled silently.  
  
“Now, go… I don’t want to be disturbed until the Ball time.” Sanji exhaled the smoke from the cigarette he bit on his frowning lips. The little doctor took this as his cue to leave the Kitchen. Chopper immediately ran away from Sanji’s sight. The cook in his demon mode on was absolutely not a good option to disobey. Both the Doctor and the Prince knew this the best as they were just some little victims of the Cook’s demon kicks when he was in his foul mood.  
  
“L-Luffy, this is the cake you ask.” Chopper gave the dark haired boy a mouthwatering looking cheese cake. A sparkling red strawberry was put on the top and it kind of giving a vibe of ‘Please eat me!’ to the prince. Luffy gulped down his own saliva before preparing to open his mouth as big as he could to gulp down the delicious cake in one bite. But as he lunged forward to bite the cake instead he only bit the empty air as small pair of hand immediately snatched the cake away from Luffy’s big mouth range.  
  
“Wait! Don’t eat it in one go, Luffy! I don’t think you can get any more food or cake after this” The younger boy chided the now pouting prince. Giving one quick glance at the cake he got from hardship today, he positively didn’t want Luffy just to eat the thing he got so hardly at once and he absolutely wouldn’t want to take the risk to slip in the kitchen once more. The little doctor gave the problem some thought before he finally found a got idea. He rummaged his black pack for some couple of minutes whilst a pair of dark beads observed him curiously. Finally Chopper took out his hand grabbing an empty red lunch box and a clean sharp knife.  
  
“Are your pack Doemon magic pocket?” asked the Prince half teasing the little boy but half of it was pure out of his own curiousness. He could swear that he had witnessed more than once that the little Doctor could take out almost everything from his mysterious small black pack.  
  
“Doemon?”  
  
“Yup! That cat robot that come from the future that always help Noita with magic thing inside his pocket. Your pack really reminds me of his pocket…”  
  
“Why?” Chopper asked tilting his head slightly making his cute face now looked even cuter.  
  
“Since it’s small…” the prince started pointing at the small pack behind the Doctor, “But you can take out almost everything from that pack… It’s amazing!”  
  
Chopper white cheek immediately tainted with deep pink blush. “What? Do you think I’ll be happy with your praising, Luffy?!” He said though his face absolutely betrayed his words. His lips curled up forming a very cute smile while his body moved like he was doing some happy dance.  
  
Luffy could only giggled at how cute and funny his little friend acted. But his giggled was cut short as he heard far away shout echoing through the corridor. And it was obviously shouting his name. Luffy didn’t need to look for anyone that shout his name crazily like that as he knew only one person would do that and he would be dead if he stayed there for another minutes. He quickly tossed half of the cake that just being cut to half by the little Doctor, earning a small yelp from the Doctor and some nag that Luffy ignored, into the empty lunch box before grabbing it tightly. “Bye Chopper!” He patted the Doctor’s head slightly before running like madman.  
  
Well. If he didn’t run like his life depend on it no one would know what his personal maid would do to him. Maybe starving him for one day? Persuade Sanji to stop baking him cakes and desserts? Or even worse forcing him to study his Math and Civic with Robin? Only bad possibilities kept popping in Luffy’s head making him more panic and panic. It has been some minutes since he started to run, but no matter where he went Nami’s voice kept ringing and echoing through the rooms. Luffy only cursed silently as he kept taking random turn, until suddenly his leg couldn’t keep up with his crazy running anymore.  
  
“Shit!” He cursed in the middle of his hard breathing. He gasped in shock when suddenly a high pitch voice calling his name echoed through the long corridor.  
  
“Damn!” The ravenette looking repeatedly to his right and left trying to find out where he was, but the echo of his name absolutely wrecked all his focus. He scratched the back of his head frustratedly his eyes still scanning the empty corridor trying to find even the slightest place to hide.  
  
“Luffy! Monkey D. Luffy!!”  
  
In his panic moment, his eyes successfully caught a dull dark door that Luffy didn’t give a damn of thought as where that door will lead him to. The young prince immediately sprinted to that door, forcing it open without bothering knocking at it and luckily able to restraint his hand from banging the door shut loudly.  
  
The ravenette stayed on the door, one of his hands gripped the door knob while he pressed his ear to the surface of the wooden door. He could hear his name being shouted even louder now. From the volume, the young prince could imagine how angry his caretaker was. He kept still as the footsteps sound got quieter. The raven haired boy didn’t even realize that he was holding his breath until he let it out in a long relieved sigh when he couldn’t hear anymore footsteps. In relief Luffy let his body fell softly to the cool ceramic floor. Only at that time he sensed that he wasn’t really alone in that room. Another tall figure was standing not far from where he sit down. The room lightning gave him some problems to recognize the stranger’s face. But Luffy could see the stranger’s body. Under his simple white shirt was a well-built muscle, his skin was tanned but it was what made his body looked perfect and— somewhat sexy. He restrained himself from licking his lips from seeing the beautiful scene in front of him.  
  
“Oi!”  
  
“Huh?” Luffy shook his head to wake himself from his crazy day dreaming. He looked up curious by how this stranger’s face would be. But the annoying light was still blocking his view.  
  
Luffy could hear short annoyed groan before the stranger opened his mouth once more, “I ask who are you?!” asked the stranger man. His low husky voice kind of making the young prince shudder. He dazed off for another minutes until a loud, and obviously annoyed, sound of someone clearing his throat jerked Luffy up from his daydreaming. He looked up innocently at the stranger who was scratching the back of his head upsetly. The stranger step the floor roughly walking toward the still smiling Luffy. Before the young prince could prepare how to react, the stranger made a quick move downward bending his knee down so his face was almost the same level as the young prince.  
“Are you deaf?” His black eyebrows were knitted into a deep frown. His frown got even deeper as the younger boy in front of him only kept silent like before, only this time his face was more dazed than before and his tiny jaw was drop open. “Hey!” The taller man waved his palm in front of the dark haired boy but seeing the boy’s idiotic face he couldn’t help himself and let out a light laugh.  
  
Luffy’s black eyes widen in the instant. The man in front of him was even more beautiful than he thought he would be. His hair was spiky short and it has a very unusual color of natural green. Dangling on his left ear were 3 golden rain drop like shape earring. His lip was thin, full and has a beautiful pink color. From his left eyebrow to just a bit under his left eyes were a thin scar, unlike his right one his left eyes were shut tightly which made Luffy assumed that his left eye was blind. But what took the most attention of the brunette was a softly twinkling golden eye. It was so warm and bright like looking into the sun itself. The young prince blinked confusedly as a big hand waved repeatedly in front of his face before a big laugh could be heard clearly. Luffy felt like his heart could stop anytime soon, seeing the stranger normal face would be enough to stun him but his smiling face? Luffy could sense his heartbeat thumping dangerously inside his chest. Awkwardly the young prince cleared his throat to get the stranger’s attention back. “I, I’m Luffy! Monkey D. Luffy!” Luffy said finally but the stranger’s laugh only got louder and louder which made Luffy frowned and pouted at the same time.  
  
“Haha…,sorry,hahaha, gomen~,gomen~!” The green haired man apologized while trying hard to suppress his laugh. “I thought you were deaf or something similar to that and, and you are actually the, phft—hahaha, the third prince?!” The green haired man blurted out all the comments casually when normal people would absolutely be punished for insulting the royal family including Luffy of course. Who the hell is this strange man? Luffy thought still pouting. Who the hell is he to be brave enough to insult him?  
As thought the stranger could read his mind, the green haired man stop laughing and smirked at Luffy, “I’m Zoro and if you want to know about me, well, you will know soon enough…” The man named Zoro gave Luffy a very mysterious smirk. “It won’t be a good idea for you to run away from your maid longer than this. Go back to your room kid…”  
  
Luffy frowned at the mention of ‘kid’, sure he was shorter than Sabo or Ace but it didn’t mean he was a kid, he was already seventeen this year! “What the hell?!” Luffy grumbled while standing up on both his legs firmly already fed-up by the man he barely knew for 5 minutes. Whoever this guy was and for what kind of damn business he were here was definitely not Luffy’s concern.  
  
When Luffy almost got out of the room he felt his head being patted gently, “See you later, kid…” The young prince almost instantly shoved the big hand of the stranger, Zoro, and immediately ran away.  
  
“I don’t want to see you again!” He screamed out loud. But his head was now oddly hot and warm and there was a strange tinge of happiness deep inside his heart. He shrugged it off immediately when Nami suddenly appeared in front of the turn he took.  
  
“Hi, Luffy!” Nami greeted him with a full smile, not really a smile though as it only her lips that smile while all the other part of her face, even her sound, emitting an evil aura. Luffy gulped nervously walking backward just to bump into a solid wall. He turned back to find that the wall was not really a wall. Instead, a man with big onyx black afro and slender tall figure stood there. In his thin pale white skin was a smile.  
  
Luffy immediately hugged his personal bodyguard, “Brooke save me!” He whined but the tall man only smile sadly at the young prince before shaking his head.  
  
“I’m sorry Luffy-senchou, but Nami san told me to catch you…” Brooke said locking Luffy’s hand without giving the younger man anytime to process his personal bodyguard’s betrayal. Until he was dragged toward the way to his room that Luffy finally realized it. “Brooke you bastard!” He screamed loudly.  
  
***********OnePieceFanFic**@Meli2cm***********  
  
Inside his room, Zoro was snickering to himself. He already couldn’t wait for the ball tonight. He kind of wonder how the third prince reaction would be to find out who he really was. Would he freak out to find out that he was arguing to the neighbor kingdom’s king that he was told to be nice with?  
  
Zoro let his lips curled up into a small smile. At first he thought it would be another boring diplomatic trip but seeing his guide for the other one week he knew it wouldn’t be the same trip he usually had. He just hope that that Luffy’s behavior wouldn’t change when the prince knew the truth.  
  
“It would be fun, right, Kuina?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still waiting for your comments!  
> So, see you next time!  
> -Meli


	3. Chapter 2 : Memory of That Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He could still remember clearly that kid small voice thanking him genuinely after he saved that kid from drowning when he intended to drown himself to death that day. How he hope he could met that kid from his child hood once again. The person that kept him alive till today."  
> .  
> .  
> "He opened his dark eyes slightly just to see a pair of golden eyes. A pair of golden eyes that radiated a strong warm feeling across his body. It was just like he could see the sun itself, even in this dark abyss."  
> .  
> .  
> Memory of that day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back with new chapter!  
> I hope you like this one too!  
> Still waiting for more feedback :D  
> Special thanks for psychgrimmlover for being my first reviewer! Thank you so much! :D  
> .  
> Disc: I dont own Luffy and the other Mugiwara crew! They are Eiijiro Oda's! I only own some plot twist n OCs later!  
> .  
> ENJOY!  
> .  
> -Meli

Chapter 2: Memory of That Day

“Stop moving around, Luffy! I need to put on your suit after this! And after that I still need to do your hair so please stay put for another half hour to lighten my works…” A tangerine haired girl grumbled both her hands pushing the jumpy hyper active boy in front of him down back to sitting position he was a minute before.  
  
“IIyadda! (I don’t want!) I don’t like that tight suit and the color is boring!” The ravenette replied looking back to the now angry woman, “And I absolutely don’t want to wear that shoes!” The boy added quickly giving an intense glare at a pair of shiny onyx black shoes.  
  
Nami sighed tiredly, “OK! I will let you use your sandals as long as you agree to wear the suit and stay put for another 30 minutes for me to do your hair…”  
  
“15 minutes?”  
  
“Twenty…” The girl arched one of his eye brow stating her last offer. Luffy thought for a while before finally nodding his head messing the black hair which Nami has worked so hard for the last 15 minutes.  
  
“Argh! Stop moving, you bastard Luffy! Or I won’t let you wear those stupid sandals!” Nami grumbled locking her slender arms around the prince’s neck to stop Luffy from messing his hair further.  
  
A light knock was heard in the middle their quarrel. “Luffy, are you there?” A deep bass voice could be heard across the big wooden door. The prince’s face immediately lite up hearing his older brother’s voice.  
  
“Come in, Ace!” He shouted almost the same time as a loud banging door could be heard. Two men in their early twenty stood proudly on the doorway. The taller one had the same raven black hair liked the youngest prince while the other man has pale blonde hair. Both of them were wearing a dark blue formal uniform though what they wore on their head had successfully shattered the formal aura emitted from their uniform. The older one wore a safari style hat while the younger one was wearing a tall hat.  
  
“Hey, Luffy. How are you doing?” The second prince came closer to Luffy, giving a quick bow to Nami who moved a bit further from the princes, before ruffling his younger brother head.  
  
The youngest prince pouted, “Bad. Since I have to attend party without you guys. And also because I have to wear suit. But thankfully I can still wear my sandals…” Luffy proudly showing off his favorite straw sandals to his older brother. Nami who was observing from the side kind of wonder why all the princes had strange choice for fashion. The first prince, Ace, prefer to be bare chested if he could. The second prince, Sabo, would always wore his tall hat wherever he went, just like this time, even though he knew it was absolutely not proper at all. But the third prince choice of fashion was the worse. If he could really chose what to wear himself, he would chose a loose red, or any bright color, vest with shorts, a pair of sandals and to make thing worse a straw hat. Well. If she didn’t negotiate with the youngest prince to not wear the hat, maybe he would stubbornly wear it despite the look he would get from the citizen or despise glare from the other kingdom’s delegate from wearing such a poor fashion for a prince.  
  
Nami thought was broken by a loud ‘tap’ sound. She immediately looked up, just in time, to see Luffy jumped off from the big sit. Nami was currently shouting mentally trying do hard to hide the freaking out emotion in her mind. Damn. She had to redo Luffy’s hair again.  
  
“Can you guys stay tonight for the party, please? Sabo nii? Ace nii?” The ravenette blinking his eyes liked a lost puppy. For a slight moment both his brother were literally frozen seeing how cute their brother was. Ace was the first one to come to his sense hugging Luffy almost immediately after that.  
  
“I don’t want to let that stupid neighbor kingdom to have you…” Ace wailed still hugging Luffy and pouted to Sabo. The second prince could only sighed seeing how possessive their oldest brother was.  
  
“Ace, let Luffy go…” Sabo ordered him but only got a stubborn ‘No’ from him. Ace kept mumbling nonsense while Luffy particularly joined him to convince the second prince.  
  
Sabo frowned got deeper and deeper as the minutes passed. The room got hotter and hotter as Sabo hand started to light with small flame on it. “Stop that both of you!” Sabo screamed on the top of his lung, his dark eyes shone dangerously at both his brothers. The first and third prince was gulping in nervousness, it was rare for them to see the timid Sabo to be as angry and serious as this. Both Ace and even Luffy kept quiet as the second prince chided them mercilessly. “Don’t you know how important the Ball tonight is?! You should know it the best Ace! We have to even if we don’t want it… I’m also as unwilling as you to give Luffy to them…”  
  
Ace cut his little brother short, “We still don’t know whether he will like Luffy or not…”  
  
“You know it’s hard to hate him, right, Ace? And it certainly would be bad for our country if he decided to break the deal” Sabo voice got colder as Ace’s glared got more intense than before. The first prince walked toward the blonde teen both of them were literally doing a glaring contest right now.  
  
“Luffy is not some property to be used to keep our country safe…” Ace was the one who broke the silent between them. This words made the second prince’s anger subsided a bit replaced by guilt.  
  
The pale blonde haired teen looked down admitting his defeat, “I have never thought of Luffy as thing nor has Father…” He whispered sadly, “But this is the only way or we have to go on a war once more” Sabo looked, his eyes were still full of guilt but there was a slight sense of responsibility there which little by little washed away his doubt, “beside I don’t think that person is that bad…” The second prince added.  
  
Ace pouted, he knew this was the only way to avoid big war, but sacrificing their little brother was a bit too much to ask for a payment. “I talked to him yesterday, he’s an annoying bastard…” Ace mumbled. Sabo could only laughed lightly hearing his older brother’s silent protest.  
  
“What are you guys talking about?” The third prince question literally made both his older brothers freaked out. “What do you mean with all those ‘sac—saccade?’ and ‘war’?” The ravenette teen asked messing up some of his vocabulary in the process.  
  
Sabo looked at Luffy for a moment with a blank expression to weigh up whether it was a good choice to tell him now or not, before a thought suddenly popped up inside his mind. “Oh, right, Luffy! Robin was waiting for you in the library…” Luffy smile abruptly vanished at the mention of both ‘Robin’ and ‘Library’. All his curiosity about the talk between both his older brothers just vanished right at the moment. Robin waiting for him in the library could only mean ‘Extra Lessons’ for him for hours. It wasn’t like he hate the older woman, it was just he hate to read and sit for hours in the confiscated room full of books.  
  
Luffy groaned loudly not having any intention to hide his unwillingness. “Should I? I’m currently not in mood to hear any math or civics or politics at the moment…” He whined. “Beside Nami still has to prepare myself for the Ball. So tell Robin that I can’t meet her today…” Luffy grinned widely, happy with the fact that now he has some reasons for not going to his lesson.  
  
“Are you sure, Luffy? Robin said that there won’t be any lesson this week as long as you come to the library now…” Ace smirked knowing how Luffy hate to study.  
  
Luffy face lit up hearing that he would be lesson-free this full week. “Really?! You are not lying to me right now, right, Ace?!” Luffy jumped up and down for several time which was not to Nami’s favor. The youngest prince obsidian hair was now in absolute mess.  
  
The taller dark hair man nodded with a big smile plastered on his face. “But I think you have to let Nami redo your hair again whether you want it or not. We will help you with his clothes Nami…” Ace offered which Nami gladly accepted.  
  
With the help of his older brothers, in less than fifteen minutes Luffy was ready for the Ball tonight.  
  
“Well…, we will see you next week…” Sabo said ruffling his younger brother soft black locks of hair.  
  
“Tried not to get into trouble without us…” Ace added with a playful smirk on his face.  
  
“I won’t! Argh! Stop treating me like a kid already, we are just 3 years apart!” Luffy protested shoving the older blonde teen’s hand from his head.  
  
“Okay, okay…” Sabo laughed ruffling Luffy’s hair once more time, this time Luffy let him since he knew his brother would keep doing that again and again if he didn’t allow him.  
  
“Excuse me, Luffy senchou…” Luffy looked up to see in his door way was a tall slender man. Remembering about the event from before the youngest prince refused to look at his personal body guard.  
  
“What, Brook?” Luffy asked coldly. Both his brothers looked confusedly between the afro tall soldier and the dark hair teen. They were usually so close that some time the older princes thought that Brook has stolen their position as Luffy’s big Bro.  
  
The pale soldier sighed looking down from Luffy’s cold behavior toward him. Well…, he wouldn’t mind the youngest prince to yell at him but he never thought that he would get a cold shoulder from the prince. “I’ll accompany you to the library and King Shanks also told me to escort you during the Ball…” He coughed awkwardly while Luffy still refused to look at him. It wasn’t like Luffy was being annoying or what, it was just he felt betrayed by one of the person he believes the most.  
  
“I’m sorry… If you don’t want me to escort you tonight, I’ll ask King Shanks’s permission to assign someone else in my place.” Brook said weakly, “I hope you could forgive me, Luffy senchou…” Brook added quietly before walking out of the room but this time the black hair teen stop him on his track.  
  
“Piano…”  
  
“Huh?” Brook looked confusedly at the young prince he had assigned to protect for almost 17 years already.  
  
“I’ll forgive you if you play me the piano” Luffy said with voice even smaller than Chopper’s, his cheek slightly blushing.  
  
“And I don’t want anyone beside you to be my body guard…” Luffy added, “So don’t say anything like that anymore, Brook.”  
  
“Thank you, Luffy senchou…” Brook bowed deeply a big smile formed on his pale white face. Somehow this was the happiest moment in his long life except the time when he first met the young prince.  
  
“Then we will get going too…” Sabo smiled a bit moved by the mature choice his younger brother took.  
  
“Take care, Luffy!” Both his younger brother said.  
  
“See you later, Sabo, Ace! I will miss you guys…” The youngest prince waved both his hand up vigorously. Both the dark and blonde man looked back, guilty corrode their feeling knowing fully Luffy wouldn’t like the deal between their Father’s and the neighbor country’s king.  
  
“I hope that green hair bastard wouldn’t be so bastard in front of Luffy…” Ace grumbled still positively against the deal.  
  
“Well… The worse won’t come until the end of this month…” Sabo gave a meaningful glance to his older brother.  
  
Ace sighed before nodding his head. “I just hope some miracle will happen so both the war and letting go of Luffy won’t happen…”  
  
For once Sabo was in full agreement with his usually idiotic big brother.  
  
***********OnePieceFanFic**@Meli2cm***********  
  
It was the first time for Luffy to go inside the library by his own will, usually he would need both Brook and Frank to drag him inside.  
  
The youngest prince let his obsidian eyes observed the room. The circular 4 floors room stood proudly and grandly. All the thousands book racks with books of larger number decorated almost every part of the Grand Library. In the middle of the room, where the light was the lighter from the sun ray slipping through the glass ceiling despite the dim situation of the other part of the library, stood a beautiful woman in her late twenties. Her long straight dark indigo hair was being let loose behind her back. A black sun glasses on top of her head, although both she and Nami were maid, Robin wore dark purple shirt and jeans in the same color.  
  
“Hi, Robin!” Luffy shouted seemingly forgetting the fact that they were in library. “Why do you call me?”  
  
Robin gracefully closed the book she was reading and looked up at the energetic young prince. “I just want to give you a brief information regarding the Samurai kingdom. So, sit down here, please, Luffy…” The indigo haired woman pointed toward a wooden chair in front of a small table full of thick books.  
  
“Yadda! You lie to me! Ace said before that there won’t be any lesson…” Luffy folded his arms in front of his chest refusing to move from where he was currently standing.  
  
“I told him there wouldn’t be any lesson after you come here right meaning no lesson this week after you left the library.” The older woman rose her right brow slightly, “Right, Luffy?”  
  
The ravenette thought for a while trying to recall what his brother said to him.  
  
“Are you sure, Luffy? Robin said that there won’t be any lesson this week as long as you come to the library now…”  
  
“Ah! You are right!” The prince clasped both of his hand, “But I still don’t want to listen to any lesson now…”  
  
“Then we don’t have a deal here… By the way, do you want to see your schedule for this week, Prince Luffy?” Robin walked toward the dark hair prince and gave out a piece of paper with some neat scribble on it.  
  
Luffy eyes widen in shock seeing how tight his schedule would be this week. “What the?! This is ridiculous Robin! Do you want to kill me?” The third prince whimpered with a sad eyes trying to convince the older woman.  
  
Robin shook her head before pointing to the seat beside her. “Sit here now. Listen till I finish and you won’t need to follow those cramp schedule…” Robin took one of the thick book and started flipping the page, “I won’t tell you to read. Just listen to me for 20 minutes or so... Ok?”  
  
In the end, the teen gave up and walked unwillingly to the seat. But it didn’t take long for the prince to regret it. It was even more boring than the usual civic lesson he got and the politic jargons got jumbled up inside his mind.  
  
“When will it finish, Robin~?” Luffy groaned cutting Robin’s explanation right in the middle. The dark hair teen was trying hard not to sleep since if he slept through the explanation Robin gave, he would get another round for re-explanation.  
  
“It has been only ten minutes, Luffy… By the way, do you get the things I explain to you?” Robin looked up from the book she was reading out loud for the third prince.  
  
“Yup!” The third prince answered enthusiastically though his teacher gave a ‘Are-You-Sure-?!’ expression. “Well, somehow… maybe?” He trailed off feeling uncomfortable under the far taller and older woman’s gaze.  
  
“Okay… I don’t understand any of it!” The prince finally admitted. “Can you stop with all the boring stuff? And why the hell do I need to hear about this neighbor country’s kingdom history?! Their name is so cool, but their history is boring as hell!”  
  
His teacher sighed in defeat, “You have to accompany their King tonight so at least you have to know a bit about them, Luffy…”  
  
“Huh?! What do you mean? I have never heard about that…” Both his eye brows knitted into a deep frown.  
  
“Well…, the King should tell you after this, but maybe it won’t hurt to spill the beans now.” Robin started, “Luffy, you won’t just accompany him tonight at the ball but also during all this week until he came back to his own country.”  
  
“WHAT?!” Luffy jumped up from his chair, “NO ONE HAS EVER TOLD ME ABOUT THIS!” He screamed out loud. Did his Father wanted to torture him by giving him this annoying task. Did his dad thought he was some kind of chaperone…  
  
“Yadda!” He pouted. “I don’t want to accompany anyone, to anywhere…”  
  
“You have to Luffy…” Another bass voice could be heard reverberating through the room. Without seeing the resource of the voice, the third prince already knew who it was. He looked back just to see a red haired man that he expect to be sitting idly on his throne.  
  
“Shanks? Can you explain to me what the hell is happening here?” Luffy demanded folding his hands in front of his chest again.  
  
Shanks scratched the back of his head before sighing in defeat. The young Luffy who was always smiling happily at him and following him anywhere has grown old enough to glared at him now. “To cut a long story short, well, I assign you to accompany King Roronoa during his visit here.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Since between the three of you, you are the one with the smallest age difference with him and you are the one with the freest time…” The king said with a carefree smile plastered on his handsome face.  
  
“This is a very important task, Luffy… The peace treaty between our country and their country depend on the impression you give him.” Shanks quickly added before his son could argue any further.  
  
“The Ball will start at 6 sharp. I hope by then you have already has slight idea of their Kingdom’s condition and especially about king Roronoa. See you later, Luffy!”  
  
Luffy grumbled weakly under his breath. Seeing how his Father has started to give him some important job kind of making his heart happy, but the fact that he had to be some chaperon of the neighbor kingdom king who has the reputation of being the Cold Blood Demon. The fact that he had to accompany the very person who had killed a lot of number of his citizen. Those facts successfully stirred Luffy’s stomach making him wanted to throw up.  
  
“OK, I’ll continue with my explanation. This time I will tell you about King Roronoa. Like most citizens of samurai Kingdom, their king has a strange color of hair. Not much was known about him, only that he used santoryuu for his fighting style.”  
  
“Santoryuu?” Luffy cut her slightly curious by the strange style name. Maybe he could ask this Roronoa guy to teach him if it was as cool as the name stated it.  
  
“Three sword style…” Robin smiled sweetly knowing perfectly what was on the young prince mind. “You can ask him more about it since honestly I don’t have any explanation about that style…” She said quickly before Luffy, whose eyes were shining brightly after hearing the words meaning, could ask her further.  
  
“OK…” Luffy puffed his cheek not really happy with the minimum information considering those super cool fighting style. Ignoring Luffy obvious pout, Robin continued with her explanation, though the young prince didn’t really process more of what she said after that. His eyes kept getting heavier and heavier as Robin’s voice seems liked coming from distance. It took no more than some mere minutes before the prince drifted into a deep slumber.  
  
***********OnePieceFanFic**@Meli2cm***********  
  
It was dark and cold and damp. Every time the ravenette try to open his eyes, he could only see blue.  
  
Why was he here? Wasn’t he supposed to be in the library with Robin? The ravenette thought, his power was slowly slipping out of his body to the sea. He felt his consciousness slowly but surely engulfed by the calm sea.  
  
‘Was it the end of his life?’ was the only thought in Luffy’s mind. But he still wanted to life. He still wanted to see the world with his own two eyes. He still wanted to taste the freedom from sailing out to the world beyond his small kingdom. He still wanted to find the biggest treasure in the world, though he didn’t really know what kind of treasure it was, that would make him happy. And more over he still wanted to spend his time with all his nakama.  
  
From the little bit of energy he had, the corner of Luffy’s eyes could see a small green ball slowly approaching him. The green got bigger and bigger until it was only a mere centimeter from where he was drowning.  
  
As Luffy’s energy started to drained, he felt a pair of strong hands gripped his own small hand. The warmth soon engulfed his cold body, giving a new strength to the dark hair boy. He opened his dark eyes slightly just to see a pair of golden eyes. A pair of golden eyes that radiated a strong warm feeling across his body. It was just like he could see the sun itself, even in this dark abyss.  
  
It didn’t take long for the stranger to take Luffy to the surface. The little prince gasped as his lung greedily take as much fresh air as he could.  
  
“Hey…” Luffy felt his cheek lightly slapped, the little prince tried hard to open his heavy eye lids. His vision was blurry but he could somewhat see the person in front of him. The person face was blurry but Luffy could recognize it as a boy. “Are you alright?” The boy’s voice was a lot deeper than his own childish voice. It was a bit rasp and cold but it was the gentlest voice Luffy has ever heard.  
  
Luffy nodded his head trying to utter a small ‘Yes’ but failed. His headache was getting worse and worse. As his vision got even more blur than before with his last bit of energy left Luffy grasped the boy’s tanned hand and smiled at him. “Thank you…” The prince murmured before his vision became dark once more.

***********OnePieceFanFic**@Meli2cm***********

Zoro eyes jerked open suddenly. His whole body was covered with cold sweats. The green haired man stood up from his bed, all his sleepiness was long gone because of the nightmare he just had. He walked to his swords placed carefully just beside the bed. His hand reached out to the white katana sword, Wado Ichimonji, which granted his position as the King. His mind drifted to the true wielder of Wado Ichimonji, to his older sister, Kuina. He really wanted to cry, but he just couldn’t, even at Kuina’s death ceremony Zoro couldn’t shed a single tear.  
  
 _“Promise me! Either I or you will be the greatest swordsman in the world!”_  
  
The green haired man remembered his last word to Kuina just a day before her incident happened. His last promise with his older sister. Maybe that was the sole reason why he just couldn’t shed a single tear.  
  
Zoro closed his eyes slowly picturing the smile that kept him from giving up all this year. The smile of his most precious person. A smile so bright that even all the brightest star didn’t stand a chance. He could still remember clearly that kid small voice thanking him genuinely after he saved that kid from drowning when he intended to drown himself to death that day. How he hope he could met that kid from his child hood once again. The person that kept him alive till today.


	4. Chapter 3: WHAAT?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey! What are you—“  
> “My big brothers always do this to me when I’m sad…” The prince cut the green haired man short. His hands squeezed the taller man as tight as he could. The man stiffened body slowly became more relaxed until he voluntarily let the teen ravenette to hug him.  
> .  
> “And both of you have beautiful eye color!” Luffy smiled sweetly at him. Zoro could feel his heart skipped a beat upon seeing the prince’s bright smile.  
> .  
> “Hey, old man, who are you?” The third prince asked straight to his point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!!!  
> It has been some times since I last update...  
> Blame my HW,tests, and a bit of writer block when I wrote the half part  
> Aaargh... I just want to update regularly each week... but I just can't...  
> Sorry everyone... I hope you will still read this fic though...  
> Thank you for all the Kudos you give me... It's all so sweet n I really appreciate it!  
> N will you kindly give some comments as to what you think about it? Please?  
> .  
> Disc: One Piece, Luffy and all the Mugiwaras isnt mine! They are Eiichiro Oda's! Except for some twist in the plot n some OCs later ^^  
> .  
> Hope you enjoy it!!  
> -Meli

Chapter 3: WHAT?!

.  
.  


The green haired man walked forth before making a 180 degrees turned encircling the red carpet in his temporary room. The headache caused from lack of sleep finally taking the toll in his body. Aside from the usual nightmare that preventing him from having good night sleep, the unfamiliar environment was not helping at all. He finally decided to take some stroll feeling the need to get fresh air. Zoro let loose the black bandanna on his right arm before tying it around the upper part of his head covering most of his unusual green hair. His hand pushed open the big door separating his room and the veranda as the chilly night wind blew his skin making him shudder a bit.  
  
“Urgh… The night here is even colder than back home.” The green haired king grumbled as he took his black coat and put it on. Zoro took a quick glance at the big old clock on the corner of the room. It showed 5.30, just half an hour before the stupid Ball.  
  
“I’ll try to be back before the Ball…” Zoro silently promised himself, but some part of him just knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep it.  
  
It didn’t take that long for the green haired man to get lost. Zoro looked to his right and left. Nothing looked familiar to him at all. He tried to remember which turn he took just some minutes ago so he could trace his path back. But no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t differentiate the two branching paths in front of him. In the end the green haired man made a 180 degrees turn before walking straight once more.  
  
“Well… Some detour wouldn’t be that bad…” He mumbled. Zoro looked up at the sky wondering what time was it now. It wasn’t like he care to be on time, he had never came on time on any occasion if not for his personal butler, Coby, bugging him every time, but he just kind of curious with the third prince. Somehow he made him feel strangely familiar. Maybe it was because his small figure and jet black hair which deeply reminded him with his big sister. And he acted kind of funny for a member of the royal family. Zoro giggled at the thought. It was rare to find any royal family that would act as unruly as him. If taking care of Zoro would be enough to give Coby a heavy headache, then if Coby had to take care of Luffy, he would prefer doing a hara-kiri*. Silently he hoped that his little friend, Coby, could find him before the Ball started.

***********OnePieceFanFic**@Meli2cm***********

“…ek up!...ffy…”  
  
The ravenette groaned, not wanting to open his eyes. It has been a long time since he dreamed of his life savior in his childhood. Luffy kind of miss the warmth of the hand that grabbed him in that scary night. Till now he still couldn’t find who that boy was.  
  
“WAKE UP, MONKEY D. LUFFY!!” The ravenette jumped up shocked by sudden loud and high pitch voice screamed right beside his ear.Lazily Luffy opened his eyes, then yawned and stretched his stiff body before observing his surroundings. In front of him stood two woman, though both of them wore different expression, the dark hair woman was smiling meaningfully while the other woman was frowning deeply, Luffy knew he was in a problem from sleeping through almost all the explanation from Robin.  
  
“Morning, Robin, Nami!” Luffy grinned widely trying to break the tension.  
  
“Good morning, Luffy…” Robin greeted the prince back while Nami could only gritted her teeth.  
  
“What’s wrong Nami? You look bad…” Robin giggled at the prince silly comment. The tangerine hair girl walked toward Luffy, both her hand folded in front of her chest.  
  
“Do you know what time it is, Luffy?!” Nami growled throwing dagger glare at the ravenette.  
  
The prince looked at the direction where a giant old clock stood majestically not far from where he was sitting. “5.45. Why? Do you forget how to read the clock, Nami?” Luffy asked his maid friend innocently. The raven haired teenager could listen another additional snicker from somewhere near the library door, he immediately assumed it was Brooke’s.  
  
“ARGH!!” The orange haired girl ruffled her hair angrily while the dark haired woman trying hard to suppress the laugh from Luffy silly talk. “Luffy! You… You, just if you weren’t the prince, I will kill you right now!” Nami screamed frustratedly. “Now move your ass, we only have less than 10 minutes to go to the main Hall for the Ball!” The tangerine haired maid grabbed Luffy by his collar and dragged the third prince ignoring all the protest the ravenette screamed while both Robin and Brooke followed both of them closely from behind.  
  
As Luffy and the other arrived at the ball room, low whispered could be heard here and there. Many soldiers were seen walking inside and outside the circular room.  
  
“What the hell?” Nami cursed silently.  
  
Robin observed the situation immediately but found nothing strange except for the soldiers’ part and as for why King Shanks being the central of the ruckus, she didn’t have any slightest idea. “Should we go to King Shanks first and check the situation?” Robin suggested which Brooke gave immediate nod while Nami looked like she was weighing something up.  
  
Some minutes passed before Nami finally letting loose her gripped on the young prince’s collar. The tangerine haired girl made a sharp turn to the third prince before grabbing a fistful of Luffy’s front clothes pushing him down some centimeter so he was facing her directly. “Stay here. Don’t go anywhere until I go back!” Nami hissed coating all her words in deadly venom emphasizing it so the prince would know that she was deadly serious.  
  
Luffy gulped down his own saliva. Well, it wasn’t like it was his first time being threatened by Nami but he just would never be able to adjust to Nami sudden seriousness and scariness. He nodded reluctantly. “Okay…” He whimpered, “But I can’t promise the waiting until you come back part” Luffy added silently in his mind.  
  
“I’ll be back soon, Luffy senchou…” Brooke bowed deeply to Luffy before leaving with the girls.  
  
The first fifteen minutes were passed with Luffy practically roaming the food section and literally eating most of the food like some kind of vacuum cleaner. But even until he was finished eating, the ruckus still hasn’t subsided, his black eyes could catch some of his friends silhouette walking here and there, even Sanji and Chopper could be seen too. Some were trying to calm the guests down or merely entertaining them, most of the entertaining were done by Sanji though as he walked here and there wooing the ladies, while some others, like Franky and Brooke, were giving order to the soldiers though till this point Luffy has no slightest idea what the hell the soldiers were so frantic about doing.  
The observing thing soon became too boring for the young prince. Though the ruckus has subsided but some soldiers could still be seen walking toward his Father, they whispered some things before walking out of the ballroom, but the main event just wouldn’t start. And Luffy has some feeling that it wouldn’t start in any near future. There was something wrong, and the young prince smelled adventure there. He went to the food table once more, slipped some snack into his pocket before tiptoeing outside the ballroom. “I’ll be back soon, Nami…” He promised silently before really slipping out the circular room.  
  
It didn’t take too much effort for the ravenette teen to arrive at the Royal garden as the soldier was too busy and distracted with whatever business they had. Luffy walked slowly, inhaling the fresh and chilly air as the night wind caressing his cheek softly. The cold feeling on his skin made him craft for the warmth of his life savior even more than usual, the dream he just had about the boy successfully making a crack on the wall he kept building to stop his feeling from over flowing. It wasn’t like Luffy lack love or affection, it was just he missed that boy’s hand.  
  
Before he knew it, Luffy has used his power to leap over the Kingdom’s wall and ran through the town. Fortunately the moon was shining brightly lighting his way to that place. His heartbeat accelerated slowly but surely in excitement and pure longing feeling. He didn’t hope that that boy would be there, though he couldn’t lie that he kind of hope his life savior would suddenly appear there, but Luffy just wanted to be there.  
  
The salty scent soon engulfed his nose. His ears could hear distant splashing noise of the wave and, though only barely, he could already make out the horizon separating the vast dark blue sparkling water under it with bigger and darker sea above it.  
  
“Finally” Luffy sighed, he could find hint of relief in his sound. He made his way to the harbor, taking off his straw sandals before running bare over the slightly cold brown sand. Luffy jumped to one of the lower level dock and let both his feet dangling loosely under it. The sea water playfully splashed his feet, every drop making him light in head and slightly dizzy but not enough to rob all his energy away. He love doing it, purposely letting the sea sipped his energy slightly, and remembering vividly the strangers warm hand, picturing it gripping his hand tightly pulling him out of the darkest abyss in the world.  
  
When he was small this was the worst and scariest place for him. But not anymore, not until he met that boy from his childhood. His mind wandered to that day, a stormy night, when he fell to the sea. He could only vividly remember the boy, only those warm eyes and strangely the color green kept popping up in his mind every time he tried to remember about the boy. A strange tinge of familiarity rose in his chest, the green color and the golden warm eye. He had seen it somewhere else too today.  
  
“It won’t be a good idea for you to run away from your maid longer than this. Go back to your room kid…”  
  
A vein popped on his head remembering what the strange green haired man said to him before. The word ‘kid’ just kept getting louder and more annoying every time he recalled that man. Sure. He had almost the same, if not exactly the same, green haired color and the golden colored iris as his life savior. But, how could that save him before. If he and that man have met before, Luffy believed instead dragging him to the surface the man would just leave him there if not drowning him even faster by giving him some push.  
  
“Stupid green hair bastard!” Luffy groaned kicking the sea surfaces with both of his feet and in the process dipping his feet a bit too much in the sea. The ravenette could already felt his head spinning as if he had lost too much blood and his body getting limp. He swayed back and forth as both his hands frantically trying to get a grip on something.  
  
“WHOAAA!” The ravenette teen screamed as he felt his body fell straightly to the dark blue surface. Will he die this time? Like this? With no one knowing? If he knew this would be the last, he would just jump to any ship and went on his last voyage before letting himself drown.  
  
Luffy struggled a bit, trying his luck maybe he would get lucky and just hit his head instead falling to the deep abyss. When suddenly he felt a pair of strong hands grabbed his own small one pulling him up in one swift motion. The prince gasped desperately, his lung sucked as much air as he could, he didn’t realize that he was holding his breath till now. As he got calmer, his dark eyes roamed searching the person that just saved his life just to meet with warm golden color. He blinked some more not believing what he just saw. Was it…  
  
“Oi, stupid prince, are you going deaf once more?”  
  
Luffy shrieked loudly before giving a not so light kicked on the gut to the green haired man that suddenly appeared behind him which successfully made the man groaned while rubbing both his ear and his stomach. Okay, that was not so polite of him to just kick his savior but…, but…  
  
“Hey! What kind of ‘thanks’ is that?” Zoro growled at the prince obviously showing how pissed he was.  
  
Should he say ‘thanks’ to the very person that made him almost drown but save him in the end? Well, that’s confusing and Luffy decided to drop the topic before it blown off his head. “Thanks…” The prince mumbled super quietly and if the situation wasn’t deadly silent, maybe the man wouldn’t hear him.  
  
“What are you doing here, Kid?” The man asked obviously underlining the ‘Kid’ part.  
  
Luffy pouted, glaring dagger at the older man before asking him back, “What are you doing here, old man?”  
  
“Nothing a kid would understand, Kid…” Zoro replied Luffy, both of the corner of his lip were curling up forming a small sly snicker on his face. The prince grumbled hearing the man’s reply. The older man was obviously making fun of him now.  
  
“Whatever, old man…” Luffy mumbled folding his arms in front of his chest, his habit when he was utterly annoyed. He didn’t like to lose, but he was too tired to debate with the annoying green haired man. The shock from almost drowning was still there and it kind of making him tired. He just wanted to go back to the castle and asked Sanji to make him some meat.  
  
The green haired man snickered at Luffy before he changed his attention to the sea. There was a long awkward silence between them and as Luffy decided to break it the man’s voice beat him out.  
  
“Hey, kid…” The man started, Luffy almost gave him another kick if not for the look on the green haired man’s face. It was so lonely and kind of sad it made Luffy wanted to reach out his hand and embraced the man. The twinkling on his right eyes was kind of dull under the moonlight, like the light the prince saw earlier this day was seeped by the moon. And before he knew it, his pale white hands had enveloped the man tanned body.  
  
“Hey! What are you—“  
  
“My big brothers always do this to me when I’m sad…” The prince cut the green haired man short. His hands squeezed the taller man as tight as he could. The man stiffened body slowly became more relaxed until he voluntarily let the teen ravenette to hug him. Luffy looked up just to meet that warm golden eye from this afternoon once more. His own lips unconsciously curled up into a genuine smile upon seeing the light once more in that beautiful golden eye.  
  
“Hey, kid, how long are you gonna stare at me?”  
  
Luffy jerked up from the sudden noise. His cheek burnt up hearing the man’s comment. Was, was he staring at the man?  
  
“S-So-Sorry…” The prince stuttered while he tried to move away from the man. But a pair of big hands immediately stopped him on the track. Luffy’s eyes widen from the sudden warmth on his hand, but he couldn’t really process what happen next. Zoro pulled him into his lap before planting his big hand on Luffy’s head. His hand ruffled the ravenette hair gently, just like this afternoon, this afternoon touch that still lingered on the prince’s head and now the warmth was not just on his head, it spread across his body especially on his cheek. He could feel his cheek burning hot spreading a crimson red paint on his cheek.  
  
“Thank you, kid…” The man whispered gently on Luffy’s ear. “Now, let’s go back to your castle, Third Prince Luffy…”  
  
Zoro obviously teasing Luffy by calling his title, but Luffy didn’t care anymore. He could only nod his head. All the others thing didn’t matter anymore. His mind went blank as soon as Zoro whispered into his right ear, making it a shade darker if it even possible. The heart inside his chest was thumping like crazy, like he had just ran a marathon, and it got even faster when Zoro’s hand slipped into his own small hand.  
  
***********OnePieceFanFic**@Meli2cm***********  
  
“It’s not that way! It’s the OTHER way!”  
  
“Huh?” The green haired man frowned scratching the back of his head. His eye stared from one path to the other confusedly before pointing to the one on the right, “This way?”  
  
“ARGH!” Luffy messed his coal black hair before pointing to the left path once again. “Can’t you see that the Castle is obviously just beyond that road?!”  
  
“Really? Okay then that way…” The green haired man said while walking right to the wrong way.  
  
The third prince huffed. Just if he didn’t have to take the green haired man with him he could just bounced himself right to the castle wall…  
  
Wait…  
  
Luffy smirked as an evil pl—, no, brilliant plan popped up inside his mind. He ran after the green haired man before encircling the man body with his hand.  
  
“Wha—?”  
  
He didn’t let the older man finished his protest as he grabbed two big enough trees to sustain their weight. Luffy pulled his body some feet away from the trees, one of his hands still encircling Zoro tightly while the other one strongly grabbing the big trees.  
  
“Hold on tight!” Luffy smirked at the confused Zoro  
  
“Why?”  
  
Luffy didn’t answer instead he screamed loudly before releasing his footage on the ground bouncing both of the boys up into the night sky.  
  
“WHAT THE HELL, YOU SHITTY KID?!” The green haired man growled at the skinny-currently-smiling-like-an-idiot teenager.  
  
Luffy pouted putting both his hands on his hip, “We won’t ever arrive here on foot with your pace, you old man with no sense of direction at all!”  
  
“Shut the hell up, Rubber Kid!” Zoro grumbled his head looking away but Luffy could still see a small tint of red on the tip of the older man’s ear.  
  
The prince chuckled lightly. It wasn’t that bad to be with the strange green haired man. Yes, he was still strange and annoying. But being with the green haired man strangely calming the third prince and there was also this feeling of missing every time he saw at the man golden iris. And furthermore, it was fun being with him.  
  
But, who was he?  
  
“Hey, old man, who are you?” The third prince asked straight to his point.  
  
Zoro looked like he was weighing up something inside his mind. It took some minutes of silent before he finally looked up and stared at the third prince black eyes. “I’m actually—“  
  
“Zoro-san!”  
  
Both of them looked back to see a badly panting pink haired boy. The third prince’s eyes sparkled upon seeing the boy’s strange hair color. It was the second time today that he found someone with uncommon hair color in his country. He jumped right on the boy making both of them fell flatly on the floor as the result.  
  
“Whoah! It’s not dyed right?” Luffy observed every lock of the boy’s hair. “It’s strange!”  
  
The pink haired boy fidget under the third prince pinned. It was uncomfortable, both his position and the prince that excitedly observing his hair.  
  
“Okay, that’s enough.” Zoro grabbed the third prince by his collar and pulled him up standing him up right next to his butler. “This is my butler, Tobi… Don’t strangle him you stupid Prince…”  
  
“Whoah! Both of you have strange hair color!” Luffy exclaimed loudly, he was still trying to grab Tobi though.  
  
It wasn’t like Zoro has any problem with people commenting with their strange hair color, but it was just purely annoying for people to keep bothering with their hairs like they were some rare animal. He was just about to smack the hyper active third prince silence when the third prince turned back to look at him straight on his eye.  
  
“And both of you have beautiful eye color!” Luffy smiled sweetly at him. Zoro could feel his heart skipped a beat upon seeing the prince’s bright smile. Zoro tried to protest to hide his embarrassment, but he was stopped right on the spot as a big group of soldiers approached them.  
  
Brooke walked to the front before bowing deeply in front of the green haired man. The third prince was about to ask his body guard as to why he was bowing, but what the afro soldier said next left him speechless to the core.“King Roronoa, we are so glad that you’re safe…”  
  
What?  
  
King.  
  
Roronoa?  
  
As in the name of the neighbor kingdom’s king?  
  
The one his Father kept telling him to accompany on the ball today?  
  
The one person who were feared by all the people in his country?  
  
That _King Roronoa?! ___  
  
Wait! Wait! He hugged that man before, right?  
  
Luffy face heated up as his mind kept repeating the scene when he embraced the older green haired man. When the man ruffled his coal hair gently. When he casually praised his and his butler eye’s color.  
  
“Hey, are you alright, stupid prince?” Zoro sudden closeness freaked the third prince out. Unconsciously he kicked the King’s gut once more before he ran away from the scene leaving the confuse King laying flat on his butt.  
  
“WHAAAT?!” Luffy screamed on the top of his lung too confuse and freak out to do anything else beside running and screaming.  
  
***********OnePieceFanFic**@Meli2cm***********

“WHAAAT?!” The third prince’s voice reverberated across the corridor. Zoro snickered to himself before his soft giggle broke into a big laughter.  
  
“Are you alright, Zoro-san?” Zoro looked up to meet his butler silver eyes.  
  
“And both of you have beautiful eye color!” He smirked remembering what the prince had said about him. It was the first for anyone to praise his eye color.  
  
“Zoro-san?”  
  
Zoro looked at Tobi for awhile before nodding his head. The King scanned the soldiers before stopping his stare at a tall thin afro soldier. “Brooke right?”  
  
Brooke bowed deeply once more before giving a clear ‘Yes’  
  
“I want to talk with Shanks… Lead me to his place…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it...  
> Mind giving me some comment to let me know what you think about it?  
> Thanks a lot!  
> See you later!!


End file.
